Hogwarts, Here We Come!
by Weepy Weirdo
Summary: When the cards mistress and the water princess go to Hogwarts, they were greeted by the thought of a coming war. Can they make it through?
1. Chapter 1 The letters and explanations

**Chapter 1: The Letters and Explanations**

A typical day in the peaceful town of Tomoeda. It starts with the normal citizens waking up early in the peaceful and quiet town. Soon after the citizens in a seemingly normal house starts waking up and in occasion a black haired boy calls up, "Oi! Kaijuu time to wake up!"

A pair of green eyes peeked out of the blankets and answered with a, "Sakura kaijuu janai!"

A scramble then came and in a few seconds the light brown haired, emerald eyed girl is down for breakfast. After gulping down her breakfast. She hurries to go to school in fear of arriving late.

Today though it is a special day. On a Sunday when (for once) Touya doesn't have a part time job and is sleeping late. A scream came from Sakura's bedroom and in a few seconds her father and Touya were in her bedroom wondering what was wrong.

"What is it kaijuu?" came Touya's question. Whimpering a little Sakura pointed to the owl sitting at the foot of her bed. It was carrying an official looking letter and it looked a bit annoyed.

"Hmm..." Fujitaka said, "Nadeshiko-san said it was supposed to come when you were eleven. Why is it coming now, when you're already twelve?

"Otou-san, you know about this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He answered, "Umm... How should I say this? Well... You see Nadeshiko-san is a witch."

Surprisingly the response he got wasn't what he expected.

"Is that all?" Touya said, "No wonder I used to feel weird around her"

"Hoe..." was Sakura's only response.

Suddenly Fujitaka felt worried for his children's sanity. I mean, how often do you get told that you're mother's a witch?

"Umm... How about opening it Sakura-san?" he said

"Okay" Sakura said. She opened the letter and read the contents.

'Ms. S. Kinomoto, (the letter said)

We are honored to inform you that you are hereby accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Due to certain circumstances we weren't planning to enrole you in the school stated. Now, after other circumstances we have decided it would be best to enrole you in the school stated. Because of, again, special circumstances, you will be joining the school as a second year.

Attached to the letter is a list of the supplies you need for school. We are currently awaiting your reply.

We have been informed that you come from an all muggle family. Therefore to help you buy your things we shall send someone from the school.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagall

Deputy headmistress

"Show's what they know." Sakura uncharestically scoffed.

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked.

"Err... Well you see otou-San. I'm a sorceress."

Fujitaka suddenly looked absolutely confused.

"Ehh... So you didn't blow the secret and tell the whole town yet?" Touya teased. Unfortunately for him Sakura took it as an insult and stomped on his foot. Hard.

"I started learning when I was 10. Kero-chan taught me." Sakura continued pulling open a drawer revealing a yellow plush toy snoring loudly, "It all started when I released the Clow Cards. Those are extremely strong cards with HUGE power. They were created by Clow Reed-san who was an EXTREMELY strong sorcerer."

"Kero-chan made me into a cardcaptor, I had to capture all 53 cards. And then Syaoran-kun came and he helped me gather the cards. Soon after Kazusa-chan came and we thought she wanted the Clow Cards but in truth she wanted to find the Sea Cards, but Kazusa-chan didn't tell me the card's history yet, oh well. After the cards were captured Yue-san judged me and Syaoran-kun. And that's how I became the Cards Mistress!"

"But then Eriol-kun came and strange things began to happen. I had to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards so they didn't become normal cards and Kazusa-chan had to do the same with the Sea Cards, she changed them into Water Cards. Unfortunately I didn't have enough power to maintain Yue-san and by default Yukito-san." Seeing her father's confused face she said, "Yukito-san is Yue-san's false form, but they have completely different personalities."

"Then onii-chan gave Yue-san all his powers and Yue-san didn't die. I managed to change all 53 Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and Eriol-kun revealed why he caused all that trouble." Sakura finished triumphantly.

"Why?" Touya asked.

"Ehh..." Sakura said.

"Why did he cause that trouble?"

"It's sort of awkward..." Sakura said looking at her father, "Here goes. Before Clow-san died he created two reincarnations of himself, the first was Eriol-kun who had to make situations in which I have no choice but to change the Clow Cards... And the second is otou-san"

"Huh?" Touya said.

"Is that why I can see Nadeshiko-san sometimes?" Fujitaka asked.

"Iie." Sakura answered, "Thats because Eriol-kun made me split half of his powers into you."

"Then why can I also see ghosts again now?" Touya asked.

"Kazusa-chan said that was because you're magical core is still developing so you're magic grew again. It was stunted for a while though because you gave most of it to Yue-san and all."

"Then why does this Kazusa kid know a lot about magic?" Touya asked again.

"I think she has a SUGOI amount of magic, but she hides it too well I can't really tell. So otou-san can you tell me about this magic school?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm... Basically it's a school that teaches magic. It's in Scotland but to get there you have to go to England first. You send letters using owls and that's about it as far as I know." he answered.

"Hoee... I wanna go! Can I go? Can I?" Sakura asked.

"No." Touya answered.

"Of course you can." Fujitaka said.

"YATTA! Arigato otou-san." Sakura said, "I'm so happy I'll make breakfast!" Just like that she left her bedroom.

"When do you think the stuffed toy will wake up?" Touya asked. That toy being Kero's greatest insult made him wake up faster than a heartbeat.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUFFED TOY. I AM KEROBEROS GUARDIAN BEAST OF THE SEAL." Kero bellowed.

"Beast of the seal..." Touya said.

"You don't believe me do you Sakura no niichan... (trans: Sakura's older brother) Let me show you my real kakkoi (cool) form" Kero said before suddenly changing into 'cool' form leaving no doubt in the two men's heart that he is the beast of the seal, until he said, "See I told you it was cool."


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking the news

**Chapter 2 Breaking The News**

The time has come. Sakura couldn't hold it off any longer it will soon be time for her to go to England. Everyone has to know. It's now or never. Everyone was enjoying a picnic when truth finally came out.

"Ano.." Sakura said.

"Nani Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"A.. Atashi..." Sakura mumbled.

"Daijoubu desuka Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked (trans : are you ok Sakura-chan?"

"Atashi Igirisu no kishuku gakko ni surutsumoridesu" Sakura said finally finding her tounge. (Trans: I'm going to boarding school in England) (A/N: I got that of google translate so its probably not accurate)

"Ehhh... Sakura-chan/ Kinomoto-san you're going to England!" Everyone yelled.

"Unn..." Sakura said looking down. "Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"When are you going Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.

"Next week."

"Ara~" said a girl with long light brown hair and light green eyes. Her hair curled a bit at the end. (Like Full Moon) The girl has a heart shaped face and she was a bit shorter than Sakura.

"What's wrong Kazusa-chan?" Sakura asked.

"It's quite a coincidence actually because, I'm also going to boarding school in England next week." Kazusa Ichinose (yes she is Inazuma Eleven's Kazuya's little sister) said, "But then again, ther's no such thing as coincidence there is only the inevitable."

"Now we're on the subject of transferring schools," Tomoyo said and everyone looked at her, "Okasama wanted me to go to school in America. So I'm transferring there next year."

"Daidoji too?" Syaoran said and Kazusa raised an eyebrow. She was sure there was something more to that sentence than surprise.

"Well... I'm transferring back to Hong Kong for my eldest sister's marriage and okaasama also wanted me to continue my studies in Hong Kong." He said.

"Ehhh..." Chiharu and the rest said, "You're all going overseas."

"Unn..." The four in question answered simultaneously.

"Did you know," Yamazaki started, "a boarding school was actually stared on a boat & was called a boating school." By this point Tomoyo whipped up her camera and Kazusa was furiosly writing every word Yamazaki said on her notepad.

"Everyone tried to get enroled in the boating school but only 30% of the students enroled graduated. The work back then was extremely hard and since the boat kept rocking side to side the studentd couldn't finish their work properly. And then there was the problem of seasickness and shrimp monsters."

"Shrimp mosters?" Sakura said. "I never knew they existed."

"Sou dayo" Yamazaki continued, "Boating school was changed to boarding school because when they first built a school on land it was made of boards."

At that point Chiharu started strangling him while saying, "That's quite enough of your lies now."

"That was a lie? Sakura asked and Syaoran just shrugged.

After all these years of being with Yamazaki the two still believe his lies. Tomoyo now has a whole collection of tapes named, "Yamazaki-kun lies to Sakura-chan." and Kazusa has 200+ pages in her notebook filled with Yamazaki's lies.

"Arigato Takashi-kun now I have exactly 300 of your lies for fantasy compositions." Kazusa said using Yamazaki's first name. Kazusa is the kind of person who uses your first name without permision if she consider you friends. But everyone has gotten used to this by now. Even Syaoran, who everyone now calls as Syaoran-kun instead of Li-kun.

"So that's why you've been copying all of Yamazaki-kun's lies?" Rika asked.

"Unn" Kazusa said cheerfully.

"What a wonderful idea!" Naoko said, "I wish I thought of it."

And the rest of the day passed by in a blur of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth on a plane

Chapter 3 Truth in a plane

A week has passed since Sakura broke the news to her friends. Sakura has been practicing English ever since she sent the agreement letter, now she can fully understand english but her only problem is that she mixes her english with japanese words.

"Sakura-chan, you'll promise you'll write to us won't you?" Rika said.

"Unn..." Sakura said.

"Yes... I won't forget... It's right here with me... Yes I'll study. That's what schools are for after all... Okay... I already checked in everything nothings left behind... How could I forget my passport? It's too important... Why won't I send letters? Onii-chan already made me promise... Otou-san this isn't my first time on a plane you know? ... OK then bye, and don't you call again in five minutes to remind me of something I forgot." Kazusa said to her phone before finally closing it.

"Kazusa-chan you'll videotape everything, won't you?" Asked Tomoyo (The two girls told her and Syaoran about the school and Kazusa and Sakura soon said together, "YOU'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS TOO?")

"Yup probably except the classes." she answered.

"Ahh... To be able to have videotapes of Sakura-chan in a new school." Tomoyo said, "It's just a pity I'm not the one who'll video tape them."

"Daijoubu Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan will let you videotape her in tons of different costumes over the summer on return."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye bye..." Chiharu and the rest said they all had things to do and couldn't wait until the plane left.

"You'll take care won't you?" Syaoran said, his plane was also leaving soon.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, It's time to board the plane," Kazusa said.

"Mata ne~" Tomoyo said.

"Mata ne~ Tomoyo-chan Syaoran-kun," the two girls said.

"Mata," Syaoran said.

The two new Hogwarts second years now skipped of to the plane, where they will be slleping so as not to fall asleep when the person from Hogwarts is showing them around.

"Sakura-chan do you know anything about Hogwarts?" Kazusa asked.

"Otou-san said it's a magic school in Scotland that okaasan used to attend." Sakura said.

"That's more or less it but you don't know the difference between witches and sorcerers do you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I thought so, Kero, Quartz come here we need to talk about something." At that time Sakura realised it was important because Kazusa ussually called Kero, Kero-chan, and Crystal Quartz, Crystal-chan.

"What's wrong Kazusa-chan?" the ever so elegant bear-like white guardian of the Water Cards asked.

"Do you think wizards and sorceress are the same thing?" Sakura, Kero and Crystal nodded.

But Kazusa shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, we sorcerers are stronger than wizards thats the first circumstances, the one that differs us from other wizards, we're stronger, strong enough to destroy the whole of the wizarding world if we want to."

"WHAT!" the three with less knowledge on this subject said loudly.

"SHH!" Kazusa said, "Yes, that's why the didn't want us in the school just incase we for some reason turned bad."

"Hoe..." Sakura said.

"And that is also the reason why they want us in the school."

"Why would that also be the reason they want you in the school?" Kero asked.

"The part of the wizarding world is scared of Voldemort's return, so if we for some reason get involved we'll be in the good side. so we musn't tell anyone that we're sorcerers. It's too risky. I think only a select few of the professors know about this."

"Who is this V-V-Vol-Vol-" Sakura asked.

"Voldemort. Most people call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Cause their to scare of him. Strange choice really, because fear of a name only increases fear of the person. Vol- err... You-Know-Who has killed hundreds of people. Wizards and muggles alike. Twelve years ago, for some reason, he lost power and most people believe he died. That's not true though I believe he's just hiding till he can come back to power."

"Why did you call him You-Know-Who?" Crystal asked.

"So as not to raise suspicion."

"Kazusa-chan, what's a muggle?" Sakura asked.

"A muggle is wizard term for non-magical people."

"Did your letter say you're from a muggle family?"

"Yes. Did yours?"

"Nope. They know my father's an American Wizard. If I don't know anything that's common wizarding knowledge I guess my only reason will be, 'I was raised as a muggle. How should I know that?'"

Sakura giggled, and Kero said, "What about us. Crystal and I will have to pretend to be stuffed toys again. It's boring you know."

"We can always bring you around in our bags and if you accidentally talk we'll say that the two of you are stuffed animals which are enchanted to move and talk. He gave it to us as a good luck present for entering a new school."

"You thought all this out didn't ya?" Kero stated

"When have I never?" Kazusa said back, "It was surprising isn't it, about Tomoyo-chan I mean."

"Unn..." Sakura said, "To think she has magic all this time, and we never knew."

"She was always safe when we were gathering cards, but I never thought of it," Kazusa said.

"I'm glad she gets to go to a magic school too."

"Yup. This way she won't be so disappointed that she can't always film you. What was the name of the school again?"

"Alfea school for Fairies. It's great for her right? Though we might not be able to meet her anytime soon…"

"Yeah."

" Huh? Kero-chan sure is quiet isn't he?"

"Crystal-chan too..."

The two girls looked at the arm resters to be greeted by Kero and Crystal's adorable sleeping forms. Giggling slightly Kazusa said, "It's about time for us to sleep too."

The two girls then closed their eyes and soon fell asleep. They had no idea what could possibly happen soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Of Giants and Cauldrons

Weepy Weirdo 1: Hiya everyone Weepy Weirdo's writer, Kazusa, here.

Weepy Weirdo 2: Long time no see people, I'm Hoshi, the updater.

Kazusa: Sorry y'all this one took quite some time. I actually broke this chappie into two so haha…

Hoshi: Yes yes I kept telling her to type it down but she was too lazy to do so.

Kero: That's not very wise of you.

Sakura: There was something you two forgot in the last chapters.

Kazusa: What?

Sakura: *Face palm*

Ginny: It's called a…

Kazusa: Oh yeah. The disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and CCS and never will. I don't own anyone 'cept myself and my OCs I don't even own Hoshi up there.

Hoshi: HEY!

Ginny: Hoshi looks angry. Enjoy the chapter!

Kazusa: Oh great! RUN!

Chapter 4 Of Giants and Cauldrons

The two girls could only stare. They knew it's rude but never have they expected something like this to happen to them. They believed their eyes were deceiving them for right in front of them stood a GIGANTIC man with beady black eyes and a bushy black beard.

"Err… Excuse me missus," he said, "but do you by any chance know a Sakura Kinomoto and Kazusa Ic – Ich – Ichi – "

"Ichinose. That would be us." Kazusa said.

"Oh good. I was told to meet you two here. Now who's who?"

"I'm Kazusa. Nice to meet you." Kazusa said bowing slightly. She had a heart lilting sing-song voice and she spoke wih a British accent.

"Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sakura said bowing (Trans: I'll be in your care; or something along those lines)

"What are you two bowing for now?" The man asked confused.

"It's sort of a custom or maybe tradition to bow when you first make acquaintance with someone." Kazusa explained.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked. Her voice was kind and gentle and she spoke with a gentle rolling accent, which surprised the man immensely. The two girls were both Japanese but the different accents were a bit hard to take in.

Still a bit stunned he said, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. I'm here to help you with your shopping."

Kazusa's eyes widened and all of her politeness seemed to have grown wings and flown away, "Really? We get to go shopping with a giant? You are a giant aren't you? This is so exciting! But what about our luggage, Mr. Hagrid?"

"Hagrid looked at their luggage and saw two seemingly normal luggage bags. He picked them up, and boy were they heavy. He beckoned the two girls to follow him, and that's exactly what they did.

On the way to their destination Hagrid summed the girls up, Sakura seemed like a sweet gentle person you could easily trust. Her huge green eyes showed kindness and happiness, she also had quite nice manners Kazusa on the other hand seemed to be polite only when she wanted to and Hagrid would bet his hut that it wasn't often, she also seemed a bit too active for her own good. Her light green eyes were alight with happiness and mischief. All in all they seem quite nice and trustworthy.

'Someone needs to tell her to wear her hair down.' Hagrid thought looking at the two buns lying innocently on top of Kazusa's hair.

"Where are we going to shop Mr. Hagrid?" Kazusa asked.

"Just follow and you'll see." Hagrid said. He brought them in what seemed to the girls like circles, until they reached two huge buildings. They were extremely eye-catching, however the girls let they're eyes wander to what looked like a small pub named 'Leaky Cauldron' squeezed right in the middle of the two buildings. It felt strongly of magic and the girls closed they're eyes to let the magic engulf them. The magic had a warm and gentle feel to it. The kind of magic the girls someday wish to posses.

"Is that the place?" Kazusa asked Hagrid pointing to directly to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hagrid could only nod. He was stunned. This is the first time anyone had ever spotted the Leaky Cauldron if he didn't point it out to them.

"No." Hagrid said looking suspiciosly at the two girls who had put on innocent faces, "That's just the passageway."

Hagrid led them into the pub and they were amazed. The amount of magic in this one pub could rival the magic in Japan itself, and the girls knew for a fact a lot of Japanese were magical.

Lots of wizards were there all wearing robes of every shape and colour. There was a middle aged witch wearing puke green robes and a spidery teal hat which had real spiders crawling all over the hat making webs. Another wizard was wearind neon pink robes and hat. A witch with blue robes and a hat which just so happens to be a nest was eating lunch and the girls even witnessed a really old witch cosplaying as Sailor Moon!

The girls couldn't help it they both mentally calculated which who was the weirdest kind of people to ever walk the surface of the world since the beginning of time. Only one thing... err... _person_ stood in the wizards way to catch the spotlight, and his name is _Kaito Kid_ (Detective Conan)

"Ah. Hagrid. The usual I presume?" the barkeeper said.

"Sorry Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Got two new Japanese students entering this year." Hagrid said patting Kazusa's back so hard it almost broke!

"Hurry along the. School starts tomorrow don't you know?" _Tom_ said.

"Of course we know. But first put these bags in a room for tonight. Come on then kids." Hagrid said.

Hagrid ushered the two girls to the back of the pub and tapped a brick with his hideously pink umbrella. In three seconds flat the bricks folded up and revealed a whole alley of wizarding shops.

"Oh! That's right!" Kazusa exclaimed. She pulled out a video camera and said, "Tomoyo-chan would love this footage of Sakura-chan going shopping for the first time."

Sakura immediately fell down in shock and Hagrid, who also looked shocked said, "Isn't that a muggle item? How'd it work here?"

"Dad enchanted it for me." Kazusa answered breezily. "Now to go shopping in wizard shops we need some wizard money. Where can we get some Mr. Hagrid?"

"Gringotts Bank." Hagrid said, pointing. "Safest place in the wizarding world. Well, other than Hogwarts of course."

"Is that a goblin?" Kazusa asked. "If goblins exist. Surely unicorns exist too. Do they?"

"Yes. They do exist."

"Do the fairies and elves in muggle stories exist too?" Sakura asked.

"They exist." Hagrid said. "But the muggle descriptions are all wrong."

"Oh." The grils chorused, as they stopped in front of the goblin.

"We're here to take some money." Hagrid said.

"Do you have a key?" The goblin asked staring them down.

"Dad gave me mine." Kazusa said, rummaging her bag. "Here it is." She said triumphantly.

"Did your father go to Hogwarts by any chance?"Hagrid asked.

"Nope. Dad's American." Kazusa said taking back her key which the goblin finished checking.

"Griphook!" The goblin called. "Vault 1496."

"The Hogwarts Charity key hasn't been inspected yet!" Hagrid said.

"I can give Sakura-chan can an allowance and I'll buy her books for her." Kazusa said already following Griphook.

"You can't do that Kazusa-chan. Your family already paid the plane tickets for me..."

"Otou-san said its best I buy you the books. I'm just doing what he told me to." Kazusa said, "Now let's go! Let's go! Let's go go!"

Despite Kazusa's cheeriness at entering the cart, Hagrid cringed. He hated these carts. Nevertheless he was on duty for Dumbledore so he went in anyway. When the cart started to move Hagrid started to look a bit green, but the girls shrieked in pleasure.

"!"

"Mr. Hagrid you never told us the ride to the vaults was this fun!" Kazusa managed to yell.

"What part of this is fun? Got a barf bag anyone?" Hagrid asked weakly.

"Here you go!" Kazusa said pulling a barf bag out of nowhere. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They went down deeper, and deeper and deeper and Hagrids face became greener, and greener and greener. At last to Hagrid's relief and the girls' utter disappointment, the cart stopped.

"Light." Griphook said briskly.

"Here you go." Sakura said.

"Key"

"Right here." Kazusa said.

Griphook turned the key and the doors of the vault opened to reveal a vault piled top to bottom with gold, silver and bronze coins, lots of different jewels and what seemed to be priceless artifacts (sp?). Kazusa seemed a bit stunned but she did not waste her time gaping and instead hastily grabbed two handfuls of coins and stuffing them in her silver and blue wallet.

Hagrid launched into a speech about the types of coins and their currency.

"Now, to go back." Griphook said. This statement received groans from Hagrid and cheers from the girls'.

After another long roller coaster cart ride, they were back to the outer parrts of the bank.

"Can we go buy our books first?" Kazusa asked.

Hagrid said yes and ushered them into Flourish and Botts. "Go to Madam Malkin's after this. I need to buy some slug repellant."

"See you later." The girls chorused.

They went into the shop and stared. "Next year we're buying books earlier." Sakura said, breaking the silence and Kazusa nodded.

In logic's eyes, the girls have made the right choice. The shop was packed with people. The girls didn't know the cause because by some great miracle they missed the HUGE banner outside the shop. The girls tried pushing they're way through the crowd, trying they're best to get to the books. Suddenly a man simlar to the ones inside multiple pictures around the shop appeared. He sat down on a table and the people crowded around him. Joy!

"It should be easier this way. Nee?" Sakura said.

"I'm afraid it's going to get harder." Kazusa said.

"Why?"

"Because those, are our school books." Kazusa said dramatically pointing towards the books surrounding the crowd.

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Let's just split the books we're buying so it will be easier." Kazusa said. Sakura agrees and they broke the list in half (not literally).

"Remember," Kazusa reminded, "take two of everything."

The two wandered deeper into the crowded shop. Sakura was to take the first year books and Kazusa was gathering the second year books and get turned into Panini in the process.

Just as Kazusa was going to take two of 'Year with the Yeti', a yell came, "My goodness, such green eyes, you must be Harry Potter's cousin."

Slowly Kazusa turned around and after laying her eyes on this 'Harry Potters cousin', her eyes widened. What is that baka wizard doing with Sakura?

After dumping two 'Year with the Yeti's' in her cauldron, with her camera in hand, she walked over to THE baka wizard and said, "Excuse me mister, but can you please let my friend go? We're from Japan and we aren't quite used to Britain and the Wizarding World yet. May I ask? Is pulling someon with the same eye colour as someone you know and calling them his cousin a custom here?" To Sakura it was obvious that Kazusa was being sarcastic with a very polite and curious tone, she is _the_ Ichinose Kazusa who lied to the principal in front of the whole school, for herself and the cardcaptors crew, by saying that they were late coming to the assembly because a cat got into an accident and 'we just had to save it, who could let the poor thing get hit by a car like that?' when in truth they were capturing the TRANSFORM, or in Kazusa's case the SHIFT which could transform humans into objects or animals or vice versa.

In Kazusa's experience most people would melt and answer the question immediately with kindness after seeing her curious and large innocent eyes. The baka wizard however said, "Of course not! Anyway you don't sound foreign and that is proof enough that you are British. Now go."

A vein popped on Kazusa's temple and after handing her camera to Sakura she yelled, "YOU BAKA! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S TERRIFIED! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A JAPANESE ACCENT DOESN'T MEAN I'M BRITISH! BAKA RACIST! LET GO OF SAKURA-CHAN THIS INSTANT! YOU BAKA!"

Kazusa was so angry that she hit the table really, really hard that a fist sized hole appeared where she hit it. Sakura, who has been video taping her all this time, brought her hand to her cheek and in Japanese with an amazingly perfect mimic of Tomoyo's voice she said, "Suteki! To be able to video tape the usually lenient ang gentle Kazusa-chan creating a hole in a table… Tomoyo-chan will be so happy."

"I thought so!" Kazusa exclaimed, "Anyone who knows Tomoyo-chan can act like her. Now then, seeing as we have our books. Let's go pay for them and go get our robes."

"Hai." Sakura said. When they were just halfway to the cashier the baka wizard (the girls didn't bother to check his name although it was literally flashing on a poster right in front of their eyes) called them, "Pardon me for saying all those things, it was a misunderstanding, really." he said loudly, flashing a toothy grin, "As a sign of apology I'll give you a set of my autobiography each, autographed and free. I'll also give you the standard book of spells, Grade 1."

"What do you think?" Kazusa asked.

"Mei Ling-chan might like to have The Standard Book of Spells," Sakura started.

"Break with a Banshee could be Syaoran-kun's sister's wedding gift." Kazusa continued.

"I'll give her Holidays with Hags then,"

"Naoko-chan would love Gaddling with Ghouls. Bet'cha she'll think it is a mugle fantasy which has nothing to do with the real world Magic or otherwise. "

"We could wrap Voyages with Vampires and give it to Syaoran-kun. If he hates it he can give it to one of his four sisters. Wandering with Werewolves is thick and it could be interesting. Tomoyo-chan might just like it."

"I'll give the other two to my family. Dad loves reading about magic since he started raising us kids as muggles."

"And the other set…" Kazusa started.

"I know just what to do with them…" Sakura continued.

"Let's dump them into Eriol-kun's library, it's so ancient and dusty that he won't notice it unless Suppi-chan/Spinel-san decides to read it." The two girls finished.

"You mean, you're just going to give my books to other people?" THE baka wizard said dumb-founded.

"Yup~" the girls chorused.

"That way I didn't become a panini for nothing." Kazusa said voicing out her opinion on the poor people trying to get their school books.

"AAH!"Sakura shrieked pointing at her watch, "Kazusa-chan we spent an hour in here!"

"EEEEH! We have to go go go! We're supposed to be in Madam Malkin's by now!" Kazusa said in a panic, taking Sakura's hand and rushing Sakura to the cashier and quickly paying for their books before dragging Sakura, literally, to Madam Malkin's. On the way they passed Hagrid, a family of redheads, a raven haired boy with emerald eyes just a shade darker then Sakura's and a bushy haired girl with who appeared to be her father and little brother. (in this fic her mother is deceased)

"Hi Mr. Hagrid. Bye Mr. Hagrid. We're off to get our robes now." Kazusa said.

"Tasukete~" Sakura said as Kazusa pulled her arm to get them quickly to Madam Malkin's.

"Who are they Hagrid?" Harry asked, his eyes showing confusion mixed with amusement.

"New students. Mind you now the one with buns is a bit strange at times, the other one is really sweet though." Answered Hagrid.

In Madam Malkin's, Kazusa was doing a wonderful job at making Madam Malkin mad without even trying though, Sakura still held the video camera from the book shop and she filmed every second of what is now known as the Malkin Chaos. Inserted here is a preview of what happened, if you want the whole video call Sakura or Tomoyo please.

"Madam Malkin the tape is winding itself around my ears."

"Madam Malkin these robes are too tight. Not only do I think this isn't appropriate, I can't breathe as well."

"Madam Malkin these robes are too big. I believe I look like a dwarf in giants clothing."

"Madam Malkin if this tape winds itself round my head again my measurements would be as big as 1 999 999cm"

"Madam Malkin do you need help to clean up these pieces of fabric? I mean they're lying here on the ground and all." "NOO! A very important customer wants those-" *SMACK* "Oops-a-daisy."

"Madam Malkin are you still alive? Come on the fabric couldn't have hurt that much."

As soon as they're robes were done they were literally thrown out of the shop. Good thing Madam Malkin didn't yell, "AND STAY OUT!" This means they can come back next year. YAAY!

"Now what did you do?" Hagrid asked asking Kazusa more than Sakura, I mean who can blame Sakura, the sweet angel when there's Kazusa, devil-in-disguise. I know unfair common sense.

"I just wanted to help." Kazusa said with as much innocence as she could muster, and that's a lot, but Hagrid wasn't fooled, no one could be that innocent.

"Do you need anything else?" Hagrid asked.

"A wand and a pewter cauldron and some other strange things." Sakura answered.

"You'll get those at the apothecary. The wands will be found at Ollivander's over there and I need to do get more slug repellent. I was sidetracked back then."

"OK," said Kazusa, "Have a safe trip."

The girls walked to the apothecary and bought everything they needed before going to Ollivander's. They gasped as soon as they arrived there. The magic in this shop! It was as if it was trying to rival Hong Kong's magic, and Kero said that Hong Kong was filled with magic.

"Hello?" called Sakura.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you two," said an old man with white hair, he looked closely at Kazusa, "you must be Ms. Katsumi's daughter," his gaze fell on Sakura and in particular her emerald orbs, "and you must be Ms. Nadeshiko's daughter, you must be you have her eyes they were just a shade lighter than Ms. Lily's. those three they were great witches who were worthy of they're wands."

The girls looked at each other. Witches? How did he know? No one was supposed to know. Well… There's only one thing left to do now, that is…

End chap

Kazusa: How does he know my mother?

Sakura: How does he know mine?

Hoshi: You'll find out in the next chappie.

Everyone: That's all folks~


	5. Chapter 5 Of Wands and Witches

Kazusa: Here we are again.

Hoshi: Hey do you know you have readers?

Kazusa: I do? REALLY? I HAVE READERS? OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I MEAN I DON'T GET REVIEWS! EXCEPT THE ONES FROM MY FRIEND BUT SHE DOESN'T COUNT. SORRY NATSUKI. THE ONE I WROTE DOESN'T COUNT EITHER!

Sakura: Who is Natsuki?

Hoshi: That is our friend's Japanese nickname we made up.

Sakura: Okay… So Kazusa, have you tried asking for reviews yet?

Kazusa: Oops. Not yet. Well… it spoils the climax if I ask for any at the end so people if you like/hate this story review. Don't bother bout grammatical errors though, I'll only change them after I finish up the whole story. Even a 'this story sucks' is good for me, as a review I mean. I like reviews.

Ginny: Kazusa you're rambling…

Kazusa: Really? Ahaha… Enjoy the chapter people. Oh by the way this is my birthday special. All about wands. I enjoyed writing it. My birthday isn't in another 6 days though so… Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 5 Of Wands and Witches

"I gave your mothers they're wands and I knew the moment they walked in here that they were going to be great witches. I was right, they were."

'We're' there was that word again. That hated word but it can't be helped, it doesn't look like he knows.

"Mr. Ollivander," Kazusa started, "Our _deceased_ mothers were muggles not witches. Me I'm a half blood for my father is an American Wizard, and Sakura-chan's a muggleborn."

"Deceased?" said Ollivander, his voice barely higher than a whisper, "Oh so they're muggles. So they're not the young ladies who walked in here at the age of eleven for their first wands?"

Sakura shook her head forlornly, here was someone who knew her mother, who didn't seem like he wanted to keep some of his precious memories only his, like her father sometimes does, who doesn't seem like he would overreact his great view on her, like Sonomi-san obviously does, but they couldn't talk about her for their safety. Curse this _safety_. At least he knew that they intended to keep their lineage a secret. That slightly mischievous twinkle in his eye suggested so. Kazusa seems a bit relieved about this but Sakura knew she also felt bad about pulling this old man into the lie with them, and also for the mother issue. When talking about that subject the two knew how each other felt after all they were in the same boat.

"Now then dears your names, please."Ollivander prompted.

Sakura felt that he didn't always call people dears so she couldn't help but answer with that sweet innocent smile of hers. She said, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my friend Kazusa Ichinose.

"Show me your wand hand please." He took a look at the girls' confused faces and said, "If you must know it's your dominant hand."

Sakura still looked a bit confused so Kazusa explained to her that your dominant hand is the hand you write with. Kazusa politely told Sakura to go first with the excuse that Tomoyo would love this video of 'Sakura-chan getting her first wand.' But Sakura knew better. She knew how inside Kazusa was tearing apart due to her mother's early demise. Unfortunately she only thought about this after Kazusa did a perfect British version of Tomoyo causing her to scream inwardly. I mean wouldn't you do the same? Imagine having a girl constantly buzzing about you with a , now imagine going away and getting another girl doing the exact same thing. Yeah, I know, it bites.

Sakura held out her right hand and to her surprise (not) a measuring tape came out of nowhere and measured the distance from her arm to the tip of her middle finger, her height and tons of other things including the distance between her irises and the tip of her longest strand of hair. Before anyone can find out that length though, Ollivander snapped his fingers and the tape lay still on the floor looking 100% harmless.

Ollivander gave Sakura a wand and on instinct, she waved the wand slightly. Suddenly a hurricane of black dust appeared out of nowhere and started destroying everything, a sure sign that the type of wand was definitely unsuitable for the wand wielder.

"Apparently _normal_ International wands won't work on you two, just like it won't work on those two. You four are surely witches of the same kin you know." Said Olivander, "I gather that you two are from Japan?"

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"Try this one then. Palm tree bark, coffee bean core, 10 inches."

Hesitantly, our emerald eyed sorceress gave the wand a wave. Suddenly, a stream of black stars flew towards Ollivander's vase and with a deafening 'POP!' Ollivander's vase turned into a cup of steaming hot café latte.

"N-n-not that one apparently…" Ollivander stuttered, as Sakura hastily dropped the wand on the counter. Soon after she swore that Ollivander mumbled, "Last year it was blown up, this year it gets turned into coffee, what in Merlin's name could happen to it in years to come?"

Being a girl who is much more insensitive (not to mention denser) towards others feelings than Sakura will ever be, Kazusa insensitively said, "Mr. Ollivander are you going to drink this? It stinks." For no reason other than shock, Ollivander accidentally bumped himself into a pile of wands.

"Try this one then, peach tree, sunstone, 11 inches."

A wave later, a bright light filled the room and everyone went blind.

"HOE~~~~~~~~~ It's too bright!" yelled Sakura.

"I can't see! Help I'm going blind!" yelled Kazusa dramatically.

"Calm down everyone and stay put." said Ollivander wisely.

"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN!" yelled the two sorceresses loudly.

Ten minutes later the light subsided and their eyesight returned. Kazusa gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, I honestly thought I was going to go blind." Ollivander whimpered seeing the damage created by the relieved girl, and Sakura stared. Kazusa has somehow managed to upturn the table and bumped into the shelves hard enough to drop wands, all in ten short minutes of blindness.

'She'll never change.' Sakura thought as Ollivander mused on how much Kazusa was like her, recently discovered, late mother. Sakura though, seemed the complete opposite of hers.

'Not as clumsy.' He thought, as an afterthought he added, 'so far.'

Trying out wands after wands, Sakura accidentally created lots of other disaster including burning the recently re-transfigured vase.

Finally, after blowing up a table, Ollivander gave Sakura a "Cherry Blossom, stardust, 12 inches."

As Sakura took the wand, a sense of calmness and belonging filled her, the wand felt like it was carved into her hand. The pinkish tinge and the starry carvings on it also seemed to glow once she touched it. Somehow she knew this wand has waited for her for as far back as it was created, decades maybe even centuries ago. She waved it with an elegant and, to Ollivander, familiar looking flick. The scent of sakura flowers filled the room and stars floated around them gently and freely. Sakura felt a sense of peace. Perhaps this is what one feels like when one finds the wand destined for them.

Ollivander looked at Sakura with in a strange way, as if gauging her strength but he has only half opened his mouth when he remembered something from the distant past.

_FLASHBACK_

_The scent of nadeshiko flowers filled the room much like it was doing now. A young witch of eleven was looking at the wand in her hand with wonder. This girl, Ollivander remembered thinking, is going to become a wonderful witch. Never has that wand chosen someone like it was doing now. An eleven-inch wand made from the delicate stem of a Dianthus Superbus, more commonly known as Nadeshiko in Japan, its core was made from a strong strand of unicorn hair. Yes, this girl she will surely grow up into someone remarkable._

_It was then that her friend jumped up and yelled, "MY TURN!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

'Well…' Ollivander thought, 'Better not let the same thing happen twice,'

He looked at Kazusa and saw that the girl looked like she wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing her mother once did.

"Hold out your wand hand please." Ollivander said.

"Err… That's a problem."

"Surely not." It couldn't be, her mother was but surely not this one too…

"I'm multi handed." Well… You know what they say, like mother like daughter.

"Which hand do you use usually?"

"I find alternating between them more interesting." She's turning out to be more like her mother by the second.

"Just pick one already!" Yup she's exactly like her mother. The two are the only ones who could make him yell like that.

"Fine." Said Kazusa holding out her right hand. The measuring tape started measuring her and she stood there unflinching. Ollivander went away to look for a wand and came back only to be greeted by the sight of Sakura holding the V. cam, and Kazusa trying, and succeeding, to shout and glare furiously at the defenseless measuring tape. Looks like she's not exactly like her mother. Katsumi was more sweet tempered than her daughter currently is.

"MY BUNS DO NOT HAVE A CIRCUMFERENCE OF 50 CENTIMETRE EACH YOU LIAR!" she yelled.

Somehow, Ollivander noted with amusement, the measuring tape has learnt how to do maths and Kazusa yelled again, "I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW HOW SHORT I AM COMPARED TO SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I AM NOT FAT! MY WEIGHT IS 28.5 KG & THAT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR MY HEIGHT!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU EVIL TAPE!" she lunged for the tape.

"Ms. Kazusa, I would appreciate it if you don't rip my measuring tape. I have grown fond and highly attached to it." Said Ollivander.

Kazusa immediately dropped the tape and even managed to look guilty.

"Try this, coral, moonbeam core, 11 inches."

A wave later everyone found themselves floating and bumping into positively everything in Ollivander's shop, including a very unlucky vase which broke into two after an impact with Kazusa's sling bag. Ollivander seriously began to believe his vase was cursed. There has been way to many accidents concerning it. After five minutes of gravity-less floating, everyone found themselves on the ground again after one last bump on a cupboard and a desk, and in Kazusa's case a pile of wands.

"Obviously not that one. Try this strawberry stem, bee sting, 10 inches."

Kazusa gave it a wave after sending Ollivander a suspicious look. What happened next was amazing, nothing like this has ever happened before in any other wand shop. What happened was…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nothing? Why is nothing happening?" asked Sakura.

"I knew it! Those guys were wrong! Beestings aren't magical after all." Exclaimed Ollivander

"THAT WAS AN _EXPERIMENT!_ WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A _GUINEA PIG_!" yelled Kazusa.

"You know with your buns you almost look like…" the word one got stck in Ollivander's throat as he received a furious glare from Kazusa.

Eighteen wands later Ollivander gave Kazusa a wand with a bluish tinge and watery looking carvings. Not long after, the salty taste of the sea was tasted upon their lips and the smell of the ocean wafted in their noses. An apple each appeared in their palms. They were small enough to pass for a locket and when eaten, the sweetest taste the three have ever tasted filled their mouths. To Kazusa, it was the most delicious food she has ever tasted in her life.

"You're wand is made from apple, with mermaid's hair as core, 12 inches, just like Sakura's. you know rightfully, those wands are too long for you but I believe you'll grow into them. Those two wands are special, they have never chosen an owner before, mermaid's hair because its uncompatible with everyone I know. Everyone that is other than Ms. Katsumi and you. Mermaids, in general, aren't fond of apples. Ms. Sakura, your wand reminds me of Ms. Nadeshiko's, both don't look compatible with their owners, yet both share the same name, and undoubtly the same nature."

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully, "perhaps one day we will be able to meet again under safer and more allowing conditions."

So they know about the coming war. Is that why they want to keep they're parentage a secret? Kazusa gave Ollivander a bittersweet smile and said, "Please remember Mr. Ollivander, things aren't always what they seem. I hope that, one day, we'll be able to talk over a cup of tea. There's so much we could share, nee?"

"Apparently, yes." Ollivander said as the girls walked towards the door, "Just remember girls. It's the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around."

"We won't forget Ollivander-san," said Sakura smiling sadly, "if only we could one day meet again and have that talk. You'll know, why things like magic are never taken for granted. Not for us. It is much too precious and sacred, truly, much too pure and lovely to be just a tool."

With a jolt Ollivander remembered again that day long ago.

_FLASBACK_

_Song rang through they're ears. A siren's melody. Not of words but of hope. Never heard yet familiar. A melody that has the world at its beck and call._

_Katsumi smiled and laughed, her wand in hand. Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells. Like the melody, a familiar sound yet never heard before. The wand in her hand shimmered. A wand with mermaid's hair as its core, it was made of the bark of an oak, sturdy and strong, wrapped before by the leaves of the Key to Heaven, engraved with picture after picture of Fairy Cups. It was 10 inches and perfect for someone of the girl's stature._

_She paid for her wand along with her friends and they headed out together laughing and joking, both with thanks and grand daughterly hugs for the old man. They walked out of the door and Nadeshiko fell to the floor. Katsumi laughed not unkindly and helped her up._

_That wasn't the last time Ollivander saw them but it was the last he saw of the sincere smiles on their faces and the last time he has heard the pure joy in the laughter of both girls._

_END FLASHBACK_

Outside, the girls met with Hagrid and they headed to the leaky cauldron for some much deserved rest. Looking down at his tabletop, Ollivander saw thirty galleons. The exact price for both the wands. With a smile on his face, Ollivander thought once more that the two are going to be like their parents more than they would know. In terms of magic as well as parts. Perhaps they already knew, after all are they not mind readers and fortunetellers? Seers with ability gained through work rather than natural ability. Yes, Ollivander knew, he saw the mark of powerful magic in the way the two carry themselves, dignified and majestic. They weren't ordinary. They were sorceresses of great magic, but who was he? A simple wand maker. He will never give away they're secret.

Kazusa: That was tiring. I'm going to stop writing and get a rest for a while now.

Sakura: She has writers block.

Hoshi: She's in a slump.

Ginny: If she doesn't stop for a while, she'll be in trouble.

Kero: Whatever.

Kazusa: Well… I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
